You are the sun
by SuperCrys
Summary: Kara turns to Lena after her abusive relationship with Mon-El comes to an explosive end. Lena cares about Kara more than she has cared about anyone before.


A/N- I stole the title from Grey's Anatomy. I had to write this because Mon-El is poisionus and Kara deserved better in season 2. This is an AU where Kara ends her abusive relationship with Mon-El and turns to Lena for comfort.  
Lena rolled over in her bed and grabbed her cellphone off of her bedside table, Kara's special mesage tone repeated three times.  
(3:46)  
Kara: I ended it Kara: Sorry, I know you're probably asleep.  
Kara: It's just, idk. Can I come for lunch at LCorp later?  
Lena quickly unlocked her cellphone and dialed Kara's number from memory.  
"Lena?" Kara whispered through the phone.  
"Kara, are you okay? I'm coming over."  
"It's the middle of the night."  
"Excatly. It's too quiet for you to be alone with your thoughts."  
"I'll be okay, Lee."  
"Kara, there's no point in arguing. I'm already putting shoes on. I can hear you crying."  
Kara didn't reply, Lena only heard the sound of her trying to even out her breathing.  
"See you in two minutes."  
Lena ended the call and ran out of her apartment. She was terrified. Mon-El had a history of breaking Kara down and making her feel guilty for his actions. Lena had confronted him many times and his recations were always cold. Lena was always on edege around him. She did not trust him one bit. The thought of him with Kara made her skin crawl. When she got to Kara's apartment she found her sitting on the floor, wearing her Supergirl outfit, surrounded by bits and pieces of her damaged apartment.  
"Kara, what the fuck happend?" Lena asked, alarmed at the sight.  
Kara turned her head to look at Lena. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. the superhero was broken. Lena had never seen her like that before. She looked destroyed. As Lena got closer she noticed the blood and the Kryptonite knife beside Kara. She dropped down on her knees and began looking for the source. Her abdomen. Kara pushed softly against Lena's chest. "It's healed already. He didn't cut deep."  
"He had Kryptonite?" Lena asked. She felt anger boiling within her.  
Kara nodded. "A knife, he kept it in a sealed lead safe. I trusted him..."  
More tears began to fall out of Kara's eyes. Lena pulled Kara into her and kissed her forehead.  
"Whare is he now?" Lena pushed for more answers. "What happend?"  
This only led Kara to gasp for air. She was so torn she could bearly breathe. Lena's temperature rose. What had Mon-El done to her best and only friend?  
After a few minutes Kara spoke. "I flew him to the D.E.O and locked him in a cell."  
"Good."  
"I-I was out on supergirl business and got home near three, he woke up and started kissing me, I told him I was tired and he started to get really angry." A deep breath. "He started yelling at me, saying that I cared about the city more than him and that I always came through for you and Alex and the others but i wouldn't even'pleasure him', I told him to stop being so self centred and thats when he threw the first punch. At first it was just self defence but when he pulled the knife out I lost control." Deep breath. "Lee, I-I almost killed him..." More gasps. "I w-was so close."  
Lena pulled Kara tighter. Tears began to fall out of her eyes now, too.  
"That was a brave thing to do."  
"No!" Kara raised her voice. "The brave thing to do was to break up with him before it got serious... I am so sorry Lee, I should have listened to you."  
Lena rocked Kara back and forth slowly, "You are the sun."  
"No."  
"You are the sun," Lena argued.  
"I am the sun," Kara whispered.  
Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair for a few more minutes as Kara calmed down in her arms.  
Eventually she untangled Kara from herself and pulled her up. She placed an arm around her waist and guided her to her bedroom. There, Lena undressed her from the ripped up suit, dressed her into her pajamas and bandaged the wound on Kara's stomach, it would be gone in a few hours but for now, it still hurt Kara.  
Lena quickly texted Alex about why Mon-El was in a cell, and Jess to tell her she wouldn't be coming in then tucked Kara into her bed and climbed in beside her. She crawled closer and wrapped her arms around Kara. "You're so warm," Kara whispered. Lena placed another kiss on her forehead then rested her own head on Kara's shoulder. Lena was usually as cold as ice even on a hot day, it was anger and hatred that made her skin burn. Lena was sure she'd never been so angry. Not even when her family members betrayed her one by one, over and over again, she'd been this angry. Kara's life was more important to her than her own, it was more important that anyone's. Kara was the sun. It was in that moment that Lena realised just how much she really loved the Kryptonian. 


End file.
